User blog:LlamaSpearsTimberlake/Forever Young (Chapter 15)
HEYYYYYYY GUYSSSSS THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT PROM! IT MOSTLY FEATURES THE CHARACTERS WHO HAVEN'T BEEN USED IN A WHILE SOOOOO HERE YOU GOOOOOOOOOO ---- Bella's POV I walked in the room, Everyone's eyes went on me, The Music was Blasting and We were about to perform our Number. I was dancing with Sam. Yep! Our Prom Night is tonight! Though they did say it was supposed to be in December, But they re-scheduled to now! ---- "Hey! Where's the others?!" Lala asked Jane, The Prom was crowded, But Sibuna were still underground, They haven't been found in 10 days (Yep! Days are passing by QUICK!) "I DON'T KNOWWWWWWW" Jane yelled while bopping to the music, "OOOOOOOH" Lala yelled while bopping to the music too. Ms.Pinches headed to the stage in her heels, "Hello! And Welcome to the Fall Prom! I am Ms.Pinches! The Nominees for Prom Queen and King AREEEEEEEEE-" "WAIT!" Michael came running in, dirty looking. "MICHAEL?!" Lala and Veronica ran to Michael, "WHERE WERE YOU?!" Lala asked, "Well....Um...." Michael stuttered, "WELL?! JENNIFER WAS EXPELLED.WHERE WERE YOU??" Veronica hits Michael's shoulder hard, "I CAN'T SAY!" Michael looked behind him, he seemed...scared, "Michael what's wrong?" Lala asked, "Um...Nothing..." Michael said, "Where's Rachie,Bianca,Marie,Rachie,and Drew?" Lala asked, "Um....I Don't know..." Michael walked away, looking for someone. "What's up with him?" Veronica looked at Lala, "I don't know, I'll go talk to him..." Lala ran after Michael, "Why So Glum, Chum?" Lala asked Michael, "Well...Look, Don't tell ANYONE, But In Anubis House, There's this Cellar..." Michael traveled off about Sibuna and Anubis. "Wait, so you almost died, underground, in your house?" Lala asked, "Basically." Michael looked into Lala's eyes, "But you missed Jennifer, she left...Her and Ryder are expelled, And she's pregnant..." Lala pointed out, "Wait WHAT?!" Michael said, "She's pregnant, That's a reason why she kept puking!" Lala said, Michael punched a wall, "Michael calm down!" Lala said. "NO! I can't calm down!" Michael walked away, He headed to some alcohol bar, "MICHAEL!" Lala ran after Michael, Little did she know, Adam and Morgan were behind her. ' '''Jane along with Veronica were around the punch table, "Where did Adam go?" Veronica asked, "I don't know..." Jane took another shot of Jello. Ms.Pinches continued anouncing the Nominations for Prom King and Queen, "Your Nominees are Marie Jane Defitt and Veronica Marin!" Ms.Pinches yelled into the Microphone, Veronica spit takes ' ' ' '''"No!!" Veronica says. "Woah...." Jane looked at Veronica, "But where's Marie?" Veronica asked, "Hey Guys!" Izzy walked up to Jane and Veronica. "Izzy." Veronica said, "HEYYYYYY IZZERELLA!" Jane hugged Izzy, "Ronnie! You're a nominee for Prom Queen!" Theresa ran to Veronica, "G-G-Get Off Me!" Veronica freaked out, "AND THE NOMINEES FOR PROM KING AREEEEEEEEEE Kurt Hummel and Artie Abrams!" Ms.Pinches said, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Veronica screamed, "Ronnie, Calm Down.....You're just a nominee you might not win!" Jane said, "But...Marie's not here! THAT MEANS I'M PROM QUEEN!!" Veronica freaked out, "Well...Maybe Kurt's gonna be King?" Izzy half shrugged, "Kurt's gay....I don't wanna dance with Kurt, it'd ruin our friendship..." Veronica said, "Artie?" Theresa said, "NO" Veronica yelled and ran out of the prom. Bella and Diana were dancing, "I'M HAVING SO MUCH FUNN" Diana said, "ME TOO!" Bella said, "SHOULD WE GO UP THERE AND SING?" Diana was...drunk....Someone spiked the punch, "SUREEE" Though Bella wasn't drunk, She picked Diana up and ran to the stage with her. "Written in these walls are the stories that I can't explain." "I leave my heart open but it stays right here empty for days" "He told me in the morning she won't feel the same about us in his bones" "Seems to me when I die these words will be written on my stone" After Della (Diana/Bella) Finished singing Story of My Life, There came The announcing of Prom King and Queen, Haley announced. "HEYYY GUYSSSSS, I AM HERE TO ANNOUNCE YOUR PROM KING AND QUEEN." Haley yelled into the mic, Apparently Artie and Kurt were ready for this night, "And Your Prom Queen Is........................................................VERONICA MARINNNNNNNNNNN" Haley clapped, Everyone cheered, "Your Prom King Is...................................ARTIE ABRAMSSSSSSSSSSSSS" Haley yelled, Artie fanboyed, "YESHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Artie smiled and Kurt wheeled him to the stage, Veronica came walking back in the prom...DRUNK. Veronica stumbled to the stage, "I...am...so....haddy (Happy) that my friends chose me as Prom Queen..." Veronica slurred, "I mean....God Bless your souls.." Veronica drunk giggled, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKEFJOVHDLIALDGHF SEEEEEEEEEEE WE CAN PARTAAAAYYYYYY" Veronica takes a sip of Vodka,"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHEHANKKKKKKKKKKK" Veronica passed out, "WOAH!" Jane ran to the stage and picked Veronica up. "MICHAEL! Thank God....MICHAEL You're making me miss my prom!" Lala yelled at Michael. "Sorry..." Michael gave Lala Spiked Water, (Alcohol in water), "What the hell is this?" Lala looked at the cup, "Water!" Michael smiled, "It doesn't smell like Water...Dude, Where the hell are we?" Lala asked, "We're at A Bar..." Michael laughed, "WHY?! MICHAEL I SHOULD BE WITH ADAM!" Lala hits Michael with her clutch, "Then Go to him..." Michael looked at Lala, "I Can't...I gotta take care of you!" Lala pointed out, "Remember, Sister before Misters or... Misters before Misters...." Lala said, "1. I'm not your sister but you count me as your mister?" Michael asked, "Michael, We've been friends for years..." Lala pointed out, she kissed Michael's cheek, "Eh I feel bad for holding you back on your prom..." Michael said, "You should feel bad, but Adam and I could always reschedule-" Lala was interrupted by Michael kissing Lala on the lips. ' ' ' '''Lala pulled away, "MICHAEL?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Lala asked, "Lala...I'm....I'm so sorry..." Michael said, "I can't believe you!" Lala asked, she was then interrupted by Morgan and Adam's walk in. "So, This is where you went?" Adam walked to Lala and Embraced her, "A-A-Adam....How did you know I was here?" Lala asked, Michael looked at Lala as she was looking into Adam's eyes, Morgan walked next to Michael and Whispers, "I know how you feel...You love her but you can't have her.", "Well....Morgan and I followed you here, Being that Michael is danger..." Adam whispered in Lala's ear. Michael punched his fist in the table and left the Bar, "Morgan....WHY DID YOU FOLLOW ME?!" Lala slapped him, "Adam Forced me to!" ' '''Theresa and Izzy were dancing, "I DON'T CARE I LOVE IT" Izzy sings, "SOMETHING SOMETHING IN THE BRIDGE I CRASHED I LET IT BURRRRRN" Theresa sings, Both girls were singing for Prom as... Adam and Lala came back (With Morgan) Jane ran to Morgan, "I MISSED YOU!" Jane hugged him, "SAMEEEE" Morgan smiled, Lala and Adam decided to show the world their dancemoves, Yesh I know, Very....Mickra like But Hey! I have some gifs for y'all! ' ' As The Rest of the girls did... ' ' ' ' ' ' "And THAT'S IT FOR PROM GOOOOOOOODNIGHTTTTTTTTTTTTT" Ms.Pinches Yelled in the mic. ---- HEY WHAT UP GUYS! What Happened in this Chapter? PROM HAPPENED IN THIS CHAPTER! But, Does that Mean FY is over? NO Forever Young will still be on! NOWWWWWWWWWW I'm pretty sure.....We're all Category:Blog posts